US20070099149 entitled “Endodontic device and method of utilizing and manufacturing same” in the name of the present applicant discloses an endodontic device for cleaning, filing or reaming root canals. The device includes one or more metallic, flexible strands having an edge, a working section, a connecting section and a coupling head connected thereto. The strands are coated along the working section with a thin layer of a binder having abrasive particles embedded therein. In the file disclosed by US20070099149 the flexible, longitudinal strands are so constructed that their outer surfaces serve as active filing surfaces. The whole contents of US20070099149 are incorporated herein by reference.